


Can't Fix It This Time

by TheLadyFiction



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Loki.<br/> Smut. <br/>Thor and Loki have got themselves into a mess, a mess no brothers should ever get into.<br/>Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fix It This Time

“Loki, please, fuck me,” Thor whimpered, his back arching majestically as he felt Loki's long tongue stroke at his puckered entrance.   
He felt vulnerable, primal and free, his usual bulky armor gone, replaced with goose pimpled, yielding tan skin.

Hands bound to the sturdy bedposts, the older man struggled with his restraints, hands gripping the chains that kept him in place tightly, as Loki licked a thin line up and across the thunderer's balls, continuing up his thick shaft, teasing, flicking against the throbbing flesh. 

He couldn't remember how they'd gotten into this situation in the first place; a fight, harsh words, and he'd lunged at his brother... the next moment, Loki's clever tongue had curled around his as they kissed, fast and hard. A whirlwind of clothes and armor had followed, and now, he was below his small, strong frame of the god of mischief, his younger step brother.

Tortuously slow, he lapped at the swollen head of Thor's cock, teasing, eyes fixed on those fluttering crystal blue eyes as he worked his way back down.

Spreading his step brother's legs, Loki shifted, his tongue never leaving Thor's soft skin as he left a wet train down, down, down, grinning to himself at the soft whine he heard from the thunderer as he let the tip of his talented tongue slip around the tight ring of muscle.

“Patience, brother,” the trickster purred, the omnipresent smirk gracing his face as he let the tip of one of his oh-so talented fingers play around his brother's tightening hole. “And relax,” Loki whispered, trailing soft kisses up strong, tan thighs.

Beneath him, Thor began to squirm again.  
“Do, uh, do not call me, brother,” the older god gasped out, struggling against his bonds. “Oh, please L-Loki... n-need you now...”

Loki licked his lips as he watched the older man writhe beneath him... the power he had over him... it was addicting...

“Hmmm...,” Loki considered his words. “Do you think you've been good enough for a treat, brother?” he teased as he slipped one long finger into Thor's tight warmth.

Thor let out a soft gasp, vulgar words tumbling from his lips, words turning to moans of frustration as Loki added another finger, but only stroked a little.

“J- just ah, please, Loki, I beg you, please!” he whimpered, wriggling a little, trying to impale himself deeper onto the trickster's fingers.

Feeling his own cock throb, Loki decided to indulge the older god, and scissored him roughly, stretching and stroking, too rough and too shallow, all the same time, trying his best to overwhelm his brother, lapping up the moans Thor let out as he felt the burn within him.

“Oh... oh, Loki...”

“What do you want, Thor?”

Soft whimpering...

“Thor... tell me... beg me. Or you get nothing...” Loki needed him to give up what little control he had left. He needed him to surrender.

The thunderer whimpered and moaned underneath his brother's ministrations, trying to utter coherent words.

“Fuck... fuck me... please... need you Loki.” 

Loki was on the edge himself now, listening to his brother's moans, each delicious sound driving him closer, knowing he was causing the older man so much pleasure. He was drunk on power, and he never wanted to sober up.

He gently pulled his fingers from Thor's velvet grip, immediately reaching for the small vase of oil conveniently placed on the beside table, pouring a little onto his hand and stroking himself, coating his impressive length with the silky liquid, moaning at the friction.

He forced himself to stop as he locked eyes with Thor, those beautiful blue depths looking vulnerable, needy, everything the thunderer tried to avoid. Loki moved forward, placing a gentle hand on Thor's hip, shuffling closer.

He pressed forward, letting his head loll back in pleasure as their hardened lengths rubbed together, creating delicious friction. He felt a familiar heat and pulled away suddenly, Thor whining at the loss. Loki leaned up and over his brother's huge frame, placing the softest kiss he could on his parted lips, conveying the knowledge that what was about to come would bring much more pleasure, to them both.

Gently spreading Thor's legs as far apart as they would go, he settled between them, Loki's eyes ran up and down his brother's body... He may as well have been carved from marble; he was perfect, his cut stomach, prominent six pack, beautiful hips... he couldn't have asked for anything more...

He swallowed hard as words that he felt deep inside him fought to be spoken.   
Gulping them down, he sealed his lips, and pressed the head of his erection to Thor's tight entrance, watching in fascination as his flesh slipped inside the tight ring, stretching it.

Thor let out a whimper of pain when he was penetrated, the chains that secured his hands clanking loudly as he struggled against them, wanting his hands all over Loki.

“Oh, Loki, L-Loki... so good,” he whimpered, back arching, the feel of the thick flesh moving deep inside him, stretching him out and driving him wild with lust.

The trickster gave Thor only a couple of seconds to adjust to the sensation of being filled before he pulled out almost completely, slamming back in to the hilt with a practiced precision, hitting Thor's prostate on the first thrust.  
Thor's head was thrown back, his mouth agape in a soundless scream, body writhing, silently begging for more.

Then the whimpers started... those oh so sexy whimpers, gasps, tiny moans. They were the sexiest noises in the world to Loki, and he would do anything to hear them again and again...

Just seeing the thunderer, helpless, so wanton beneath him drew Loki dangerously close to release.

“Oh fuck, Thor how do you do this to me?” he whined, bucking his hips, pressing himself deeper into his lover.  
Thor let out a long moan, eyes closed tight as he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Grabbing Thor's hips, Loki began thrusting wildly, relishing in the way the older man now screamed beneath him, begging for more... more of Loki.

“Oh, Loki... I love you.”   
Loki froze suddenly. Thor half gasped, his eyes suddenly wide open, regret spelled across his face.

“What did you say?” Loki whispered, hand stroking Thor's hip, dangerously close to his aching erection.  
“N-nothing,” Thor whimpered, turning his head to the side. Loki frowned, confused. 

He thought for a second, before thrusting roughly, deep into Thor's velvet heat, holding himself hard against Thor's prostate as the god cried out, writhing, desperate for friction, something to take him over the edge.

“Tell me what you said,” Loki hissed. Thor let out a sob.  
“I- I love you,” he cried, louder this time. Loki reached to Thor's neglected, weeping cock, giving it a soft stroke,the older man's breath caught in his throat  
“Say it again, Thor,” Loki demanded, watching Thor closely.

“I l-l, oh god, I love you, Loki,” the broken god whimpered, looking at Loki for the first time since his admission, surprised to see those emerald orbs glinting with something he'd never seen in them before.

The liesmith froze once again. He was lost for words, one thing Loki Laufeyson never was.  
“You... you love me?” he asked, perplexed. Thor let out another sob as he nodded.  
“Please, Loki, fuck me, don't stop, please!” the thunderer begged, trying to create some friction, wriggling his hips wildly. 

The movement brought Loki back to life.   
Letting out a soft moan, he began thrusting wildly into his brother's tight heat, his hand wreaking havoc on Thor's cock.

It was only a couple of seconds, and Thor was screaming Loki's name, his muscles convulsing and he felt Loki spill inside him. He let out a howl as he came in ribbons over his stomach and the trickster's hand.

Loki fell into the abyss for a moment. His mind was a whir, processing what Thor had said. It terrified him.   
He closed his eyes as he floated into post coital darkness. 

 

Thor shuddered as the pleasure overtook his body, a tingling running through him. He hadn't felt like this in years.   
The chains that had bound him suddenly vanished. He slumped forward, expecting to fall into his brother's soft heat, but jumped back as he fell onto nothing but sweat soaked sheets, a cold chill about them.

He sat up, rubbing his wrists and looking about the room, a lump quickly forming in his throat.  
Blinking back tears, he was surprised to hear a knock at the door.  
“L-Loki?” he croaked out, hope flaring this may have been one of his cruel tricks.

“Thor?” he heard the distinctive voice of Tony Stark, the signature blue glow of the arc reactor through his white tank top. “Are you ok? I heard shouting.

Thor broke, a soft sobbing leaving his heaving chest. He curled into himself as much as he could, still sore and aching from his brother's touch.

He felt a dip in the mattress, a hand on his shoulder.

“Thor? What's wrong?” Tony asked softly, one hand moving up to stroke the god's face tenderly.  
“I'm sorry,” Thor whimpered. Tony frowned, confused.  
“For what?” he questioned, still stroking Thor's face slowly.  
“I... I've done something terrible.”

Tony paused, his hand stilled.  
“What?”

Thor took a steadying breath.  
“I... I can't...”

Tony stroked the Thunderer's arm, comforting him as best he could.  
“It's ok, Thor. Relax. Whatever it is, we can sort it out. I promise you,” he murmured, stroking Thor's massive forearm.

The god shook his head, pain, humiliation and a sense of resignation on his face..

“Not this time.”


End file.
